1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a memory device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of science and technology, the demands to the storage capability also increases as the electronic products continue to improve. To improve the storage capability, memory devices become smaller and have a greater integrity. Thus, the industries now highly focus on three-dimensional memory devices.
However, as the integrity of three-dimensional memory devices continues to increase, the defects found in the fabricating process of vertical gates due to a high aspect ratio and stacking of composite films are more and more common. The defects include bit line channel bending, word line bridging, etc. Moreover, as the size of memory devices becomes smaller, an influence of the interference between adjacent memory cells on the performance of the memory cells or a memory cell array becomes more and more serious. Therefore, how to develop a memory device having a high integrity and a method for fabricating the same to avoid bit line channel bending and word line bridging has now become an important issue to be touched upon.